Magic and Mayhem in an Everyday Setting
by Abandon all hope
Summary: Harry ends up at McKinley High School to try and gain a normal life. He meets a cute boy named Kurt and the chaos begins. Secrets, accidents and boy love inside. Don't read if you do not like! Rating may be changed to M. P.S. Remus and Sirius are alive!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Harry Potter. They belong to their respectful owners.**

**Author Note: I hope you all enjoy this story! Read and Review!  
><strong>

**Harry (PoV)**

HARRY POTTER: THE BOY WHO WON! I scoffed at the newest title of the Daily Prophet. It had been two months since I defeated Lord Voldemort, and became the Master of Death. It still boggled my mind how the Deathly Hollows came into my possession. I laughed at the picture they showed of a scraggly eleven years old me. I had changed a lot since then, especially with the help of a very expensive potion that reversed all the side-effects of being mistreated when I lived with the Dursleys. I now stood 5' 10" and had more muscles, although I was still lean. I also corrected my vision, since my glasses made me even more recognizable, I had a fake pair of glasses that I wore when I was seen in public.

"Harry?" Remus' voice interrupted my thoughts. I tossed the paper aside and faced him. He was carrying his young son, Teddy Lupin-Black, in his arms.

"Yes Remus." I asked while accepting the young child into my arms. His face looked the most like Sirius, except his eyes. They were the same shape and color as Remus. "And hello to you to Teddy." I tousled his curly black hair.

"Well," Remus began, taking a seat next to me on the couch, "Sirius and I have been thinking, and we decided that you need to get away from here." My eyes met Remus; I knew this had to be hard for him. Hermione had just got a law passed that allowed responsible werewolves to be considered citizens again.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, although I already know. I had overheard the two talking in the kitchen a week ago. They were discussing leaving the Wizarding World and moving to America. I had to agree with them. There is nothing I want more than to escape the press, and America was the perfect option.

"Harry." Sirius interrupted from the door way, "You defeated the most powerful dark wizard in the world. The press is already knocking people's doors to find you and has been for the last two months. They're never going to leave you alone. That's why we are moving to America." Sirius explained.

"I understand." I replied. They both stared at me in shock. They expected me to react in outrage, and I would have. If it wasn't for I had a week to mull everything over. "You guys are giving me a normal life. Thank you."

"Well you handled that in a completely different manor than we expected." Remus joked; I could tell he had visibly relaxed.

"You overheard us didn't you?" Sirius guessed. I nodded in agreement. "Well," he continued, "There is more that you didn't hear. We are sending you to public school. We have to by law. Since their years continue till you're eighteen."

"So I only have to go for a couple months." I deduced, since my eighteenth birthday would be in July.

"Normally you would, but we felt if we enrolled you as a junior then you would have a chance to make more friends." Remus continued in the explanation.

"Okay." I passed Teddy back to his fathers. "I better get packing then."

**Kurt (PoV)**

I sat in the choir room next to Finn and Rachel, already in a bad mood from being on the receiving end of a slushie facial. All of glee club was waiting for Mr. Schue. He came running in a second later.

"Hey guys," he called to us before pulling a chair to the front of the group he sat down facing the back of the chair. "So how many of you have heard about the new student?" I immediately raised my hand, as did everyone in glee club. The rumor about the new student had flown around school all week.

"I think the whole school knows." Finn commented, "News travels fast."

"That's what I thought." Mr. Schue continued. "Now I've caught wind of some of the rumors but I'm interested to hear what exactly has been said."

"Well," Santana begun, "I heard that this new kid was kicked out of his old school for terrorism or something."

"I heard." Mercedes interrupted, "That _she_ saw some dude kill some dude and is now part of the witness protection program."

"That's not what I heard." Tina interjected. "I heard it was some famous British boy who got written out of the family because he was gay." Soon the entire choir room was filled with gossip; Mr. Schue tried to control the room.

"I heard that he's actually a wizard!" Brittany added and suddenly the room got quiet.

"What?" I laughed, "Out of all of those choices I feel that is the least likely."

"Actually." A smooth British voice called from the doorway. "I am a wizard." Everyone's head shot towards the door including mine. Standing in the doorway was a tall, thin boy with long unruly black hair. He had rich emerald eyes, and a tan complexion. He also had a decent sense of style.

"Ah, you must be Harry," Mr. Schuester recovered first and stood up to introduce himself to the teenager, "Hello, my name is Mr. Schuester, and I'm the Spanish teacher and the Glee instructor." The young British boy shook his hand.

"Hello." Harry calmly replied. "It is a pleasure to meet you sir. I'm Harry Potter, the new student." He carefully eyed us all up before adding, "And apparently I already have a reputation."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and here the next one!  
><strong>

**Harry (PoV)**

The group of kids laughed uneasily. I had been called down to the school to go over some last minute things and was told to feel free to look around. I overheard the glee club talking about me and couldn't resist butting in, especially after that all too perfect comment.

"Ah yes, I apologize Mr. Potter, I was going to explain to them that everything flying around were rumors and shouldn't change their opinion of you, since they had never met you. I had a point to all that pointless gossip." He rambled on awkwardly so I politely put up my hand to stop him.

"I understand completely Mr. Schuester. New kids do tend to cause quite a stir." He gave me an uneasy smile before directing my attention to the rest of the group.

"Well since I made my introduction, why don't the rest of you do the same? Come up here and tell Harry your name and something about yourself."

"How about to make this interesting for everybody," Harry added, "I'll even tell them something about myself."

"Sounds good, Finn you want to go first?" the teacher continued. A freakishly tall kid got up and approached me.

"Hey, I'm Finn Hudson." He shook my hand with confidence, "And I'm the football team's quarterback."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Finn." I responded with a smile, "Although I have never played your version of football, I am a fan of sports." I added before addressing the nice looking blonde guy behind him.

"Hi, I'm Sam Evans, and I'm also on the football team. So did you move here from London or something?" He offered his hand to me which I shook enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you Sam and I lived in a placed called Surrey." He nodded his acknowledgement and sat back down. Next up was Artie, and then Quinn, Santana, Lauren, Puck, Mike, Tina, and Mercedes. I was having fun learning about all the diversity in this one club.

"Hello Harry, I'm Rachel Berry." I extended my hand and she shook it enthusiastically. "I'm the female lead vocalist, and I just want to say I hope you join glee club."

"Hello Rachel," I replied while pulling my hand away from her, "You know, you remind me a lot of my one friend Lavender Brown." She smiled brightly and moved on. There were only two kids left and not a lot of time. The next one was the blonde girl who said I was a wizard.

"Hey Harry, I'm Brittany." I shook her hand.

"I was waiting to meet you Brittany. You're the girl who said I was a wizard."

"I was just repeating what I heard. But is it true?" I nodded my head, her jaw dropped and she gasped.

"You want to see me do a magic trick?"

"Yes!" she cheered and I pulled out a pack of cards and started performing some card tricks. Unfortunately we ran out of time and Mr. Schuester dismissed everyone. I followed them outside and started on my walk home disappointed that I didn't find out who that good looking boy was. Man did he have an eye for fashion.

"Hey Harry." An unrecognizable voice called after me. I turned around, becoming face to face with the man I had been thinking about. "You know that wasn't very nice," he continued, "Brittany may be simple, but she is still a nice person."

"Ah yes, she did seem a few straws short of a broomstick." I agreed.

"What?" he looked at me with a baffled expression, but seemed to shrug it off and kept talking. "Anyway, next time you see her will you please tell her that you're not a wizard. The last thing she needs to believe is that you can do magic."

"Ah but then I would be lying to her." I explained with a smirk.

"You know what. If you're going to be an arrogant dick, then fine by me." He scoffed before storming away from me.

"Goodbye Kurt!" I called after him. He spared me a glance back, his mouth agape before he continued to his car. I just shook my head in laughter before apparating away.

**Kurt (PoV)**

It was the next morning and I was running late. Of course today would be the day we had no hot water. I got to school looking like a hot mess, but luckily still looked good. I hadn't even made it halfway across the parking lot, when I was flanked by the football team.

"Come on guys, I went dumpster diving last time." I whined as they grabbed my arms and carried me over to the dumpster.

"This is what you get faggot!" One of them shouted.

"Uhm. I don't know about here, but in England it is definitely inappropriate to throw anybody into a rubbish bin." Harry commented from where he magically appeared behind the jocks. He stood their wearing a deep red shirt and a pair of jeans, while drinking from a thermos.

"Leave us alone, we got work to do." Karofsky grunted, while shoving him backwards. "You see Brit; this is what happens to fags in America." Dave and Azimo each grabbed me and made to toss me into the dumpster.

"I have no idea what any of this has to do with cigarettes." Everyone looked at him as if he had an extra head. "Oh I get it now; you were referring to the derogatory nickname given to homosexuals."

"Yeah whatever, now back off so I can throw his pansy ass into the dumpster." Harry took a sip of his drink before commenting back. I also noticed as Rachel, Mercades, and Tina ran over towards the dumpster I was doomed to get shoved in.

"Well I think you should be the one to back off." The girls had caught up and simply stared at all of us. "If anybody should get tossed into the dumpster this morning, it should be you. I mean honestly you have got to be the biggest hypocrite I have ever seen." He added smugly.

"What the hell did you just call me?" Karofsky snapped.

"And apparently you have the intelligence level of a rock." Karofsky dropped my feet and stalked over to Harry.

"You want to insult me again!"

"Scratch that, I didn't mean to insult rocks."

"Just because you're from Europe." Karofsky began.

"Wow I'm impressed you actually know geography." Harry mumbled under his breath.

"Doesn't mean you're better than us!" Dave continued ignoring Harry's side comment. "Go ahead," he urged, "I dare you." Harry nodded, and then took another sip out of his thermos before handing it to Rachel. He took a confident step forward so he was right in Dave's face.

"You sir, are an ignorant, bigot who uses his enormous size to intimidate all those around him. You think you're surrounded by friends but you don't realize how bad they dis you behind your back. You also care too much about what other's think about you. Otherwise you wouldn't use Kurt's obvious sexuality as a means to cover up the truth." Harry stated, "You are a complete moron if you think you can hide in the closet forever."

"Are you calling me gay?" Karofsky rebutted, he clenched his fist and brought it closer to Harry's face.

"Dave?" Azimo questioned his friend's sanity with that one word.

"Yes I do believe I am."

"I AM NOT FUCKING GAY!" he roared while slamming his fist into Harry's face. Harry fell to the ground from the impact, but quickly stood back up and dusted himself off. Blood was oozing from his nose.

"The lady doth protest too much methinks." The British boy quoted before turning back towards Dave. "Nice punch, I'll give you that. However, I have a policy, the first hits free, but every after that you have to pay for."

"Come on Azimo; let's get this fag in the trash before we're late to class." Dave motioned for his friend to grab Kurt again.

"No!" Rachel cried out in rage.

"Hey closet case." Harry scoffed.

"I told you I'm not gay!" he sneered back.

"Then why do you hate gays so much?" he arched an eyebrow and had a cocky look on his face. The blood had soaked into his t-shirt by now.

"They disgust me! He disgusts me." Karofsky pointed at me as he said that. "He walks around school looking like a freak, wearing women's clothing. I don't need all that shit in my face. If he wants to be a fucking fairy, that's fine with me! Just do it somewhere else." He explained with hatred and jealousy in his eyes.

"You're just so jealous that he has the balls to walk around, comfortable in his own skin, while you have to hide behind a Letterman's jacket."

"I'm going to beat the shit out of you!" he growled while aiming his fist at Harry's face once more, but this time Harry caught it in his hand and twisted his arm backwards. Karofsky howled in pain. Harry wasted no time and soon had Dave down on the ground begging for mercy.

"I told you that it would cost you. Now from this day on, David, if I ever see you even look at Kurt wrong I am going to hurt you in so many way's you didn't think we're possible." Dave let out a whine of pain. "Do I make myself clear?" Karofsky nodded his head yes. "I said do I make myself clear!"

"Yes!" The bully cried out. Harry finally let him go. The football players didn't waste any time before they ran away, into the safety of the school. I picked up my belongings and joined my best friends who stood there staring at Harry like he was some sort of God. Harry pulled his thermos out of Rachel's hand and took a tentative sip.

"Bloody hell." Harry cursed, while examining his reflection on the shiny exterior of his thermos. With a slight shrug he nodded his head at us before strutting towards the school.

"What the hell just happened?" Mercades questioned uncertainly as if awakened from a trance.

"I think the new boy just saved your ass." Tina replied while nudging my side playfully.

"Bloody hell is right." I sighed while leading the three into the building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: I have a couple of chapters pre-written, hence the ability to update so quickly. Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating, until I run out of already written chapters!**

**Harry (PoV)**

I quickly cleaned myself up in the bathroom before classes started. The rest of the morning passed uneventfully, although news of the fight spread like wild fire. I didn't particularly pay attention during any of my classes, but I did notice a couple of kids from glee in each of my classes. I missed lunch because I was called into the guidance office. They lady explained that fighting wasn't a good outlet for my anxiety at transferring schools. I just nodded my head and listened. The afternoon was just as boring as the morning and I was disappointed to find out that Kurt wasn't in any of my classes.

"Where's your little faggoty boyfriend now." I heard the over sized meat-head growl from around the corner of the hallway.

"First off ham hock, Harry Potter is not my boyfriend. Secondly, I can't believe you honestly thought I would be interested in that ignorant prat. And thirdly get away from me; your body odor is starting to cling to me."

"I'm here to present you with a gift." He explained sarcastically. I peeked around the corner to see Dave holding a cup filled with a thick syrupy liquid. Kurt's eyes got wide as he started backing away from the bigger teen. I saw Karofsky begin to charge and I made my move. I quickly ran over to him and tripped him. He struggled to regain his balance but ended up on his back with cherry slushie drenching his face and jacket. I nodded in Kurt's direction before continuing on my way.

I had just made it safely out of the building when Brittany came running over to me.

"Hey Harry, my friends don't believe your actually a wizard any chance I could show them your wand?" she asked and I smiled at her before answering.

"I'm sorry Brittany, but not just anybody can see my wand." She seemed to nod in understanding. I waved goodbye to her and turned around to find a face full of Kurt.

"I thought I asked you to tell her the truth," He commented, "Just because she's dumber than a shoe doesn't mean that you should lie to her, because she will believe you. She doesn't deserve that."

"I can tell she's as ignorant as a child, it's a sight I haven't seen in a long time." I replied with a hint of jealousy.

"There you go again. Listen to me, next time you see her tell her the truth okay."

"I wasn't trying to be mean, and I am telling her the truth." I argued.

"Oh so you perform magic spells, and make potions, and fly on broomsticks?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do." I teased. "I even can transform into stag."

"You know I was actually going to thank you for saving my clothing twice today, but now I'm not so sure. Why do you have to be such a." he trailed off on his rant.

"Prick? Arse? Prat? Which word works best?"

"All of them do. I know Brittany is easy to make fun of but it's still not right."

"You are absolutely right. I apologize and I promise when I see her tomorrow I will explain the entire situation to her."

"Thank you." He replied before starting to walk away.

"You know she's lucky to have a friend like you. Not only do you stand up for her when she's not around, but you have an amazing sense of style, and probably an angelic voice to go with your looks." I replied trying to get him to stay a while longer. He faced me once again, trying to sense if I was being sarcastic.

"Thank you. Around here I usually get beat up for what you described, as you already witnessed. I'm Kurt Hummel by the way. If it wasn't for your sideshow antics the other day I would have been able to introduce myself properly." He extended his hand for me to shake.

"My apologies." I charmed while lifting his hand to my mouth and kissing his knuckles. Kurt blushed before gently pulling his hand away. "It was truly a pleasure meeting you Kurt. May I escort you to your car?" Kurt's blush darkened but he nodded his consent.

"Just because you're charming doesn't mean I'm still not annoyed by you."

**Kurt (PoV)**

We walked in utter silence, my heart beating faster with every step; I just had to break the silence.

"Uhm, Harry," I began before clearing my throat and continuing, "I really do appreciate what you did this morning. Not many people stand up for me; they usually just walk by and ignore the situation."

"No problem, I always enjoy rescuing damsels in distress." I glared at him, but it held no fire. "It's my stupid hero complex," he continued, "Draco used to complain about it all the time." His words seemed weighed down with sadness.

"Whose Draco?" I inquired, trying to figure the new student out.

"He's nobody." Harry snapped, his eyes filling with pain and hatred.

"He sure doesn't sound like a nobody." Harry rewarded this comment with a stern glare, "But I totally understand it's your business, I didn't mean anything by it."

"No, I understand, I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just, hard to explain and even harder to talk about." He seemed at a loss for words after that. I took a casual glance around the parking lot and found my car to be the only one there besides a couple of faculty cars.

"Har…ry." I stammered suddenly nervous around him. "Where's your car? Didn't you drive here?" I asked eager to change the subject.

"Nah, I…walked." He explained with a chuckle.

"Oh, well do you want a ride?" I looked at him hopefully; I was starting to believe that I was wrong about him.

"Thank you for the offer, but I have to decline. I prefer traveling by my own two feet, helps me feel alive." He laughed the last part and I was caught up in his smile. He seemed to notice, because his grin grew bigger and he took a step closer to me.

"Kurt." I met his eyes and stood hypnotized by his emerald gaze. He reached out and pulled at my pants pocket before taking out my phone. After a couple seconds he replaced my phone and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Call me anytime, beautiful." He started moving away, but paused long enough to leave me a chaste kiss on my cheek.

"Sure." I gasped.

"Great," he replied "Bye gorgeous." I waved goodbye, not sure enough to trust my voice as he started walking away, backwards. I turned to get in my car when I heard a loud cracking sound. Once in the seat I turned back towards where Harry should have been to find he was gone.

"That's odd." I mumbled to myself as I buckled up and started my baby. "I should have been able to see him still." I shrugged it off and smiled. Today was a pretty good day after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notice: Thank you for all the reviews and as requested by popupman, this chapter is longer! I don't know if I can promise to keep all of them this length, but I'll try!  
><strong>

**Harry (PoV)**

I knew apparating away was risky, but I wasn't really thinking straight. I practically floated in through the back door. Remus was in the kitchen preparing dinner, while Sirius sat on the floor playing peekaboo with Teddy.

"Hey Harry how was the first day of school." Remus began as I sat down at the table.

"Boring." I replied, "No one really talked to me, and I am being forced to do a ton of make-up work."

"What but McGonagall promised that the transcript she sent wouldn't put you too far behind" Remus explained in confusion.

"Yeah well, they are still concerned that I didn't get an adequate education while I was in Britain."

"What that's outrageous!" Sirius exclaimed, "I'm going to go down to that school and give them a piece of my mind. Hogwarts is the best damn school there ever was and ever will be."

"Sirius, I agree, but what can we do. Hogwarts didn't teach maths, science, and history, especially not American." Remus tried to calm down his husband. "The school is just trying to do what they think is best for Harry."

"By making me even more behind, with all the make-up work? Yeah because that makes a load of sense."

"Just be patient Harry, we were all aware that this wasn't going to be easy." The werewolf reasoned, Sirius and I both huffed in defiance but knew the argument had been won.

"I'm still going down there tomorrow." Sirius pouted.

"Fine, then we will both go." Sirius gave him a look of astonishment, "Well someone has to stop you from hexing the poor man." Remus joked and soon we all joined in the laughter which broke the tension that had been suffocating us all.

"I'm going to go upstairs and work on my homework." I sighed in resignation.

"Alright I'll call you down when dinner is ready." Remus stated switching back into housewife mode. I nodded in agreement before grabbing my schoolbag and heading up to my room. I settled down at my desk and began my maths, or math, homework. About ten minutes later I was interrupted by a knock on my door. I turned in my chair to see Sirius leaning carelessly in the doorway.

"Hey Padfoot." I greeted, he responded first with a calculating stare.

"What's the guy's name?" He asked, and then chuckled as my cheeks flushed.

"What…guy?" I stuttered, trying and failing at playing it cool. Sirius entered the room and sat down on the corner of my bed closest to me.

"The guy who has you so preoccupied." He explained casually.

"His name is Kurt Hummel." I replied.

"Ah, and what is he like?"

"He's…" I sat their trying to figure out how to describe Kurt Hummel to my guardian.

"Sirius! Harry! Dinner's ready!" Remus called from the dining room, "And remember Sirius, you promised to set the table!" I saw Sirius cringe a little before chuckling.

"Well I'm off to be a doting husband to my wife." He joked playfully.

"I'll be down in a second." He waved me off and I turned back to my homework, marking my page before I closed the book. Just then my phone went off; I checked the number, unknown. I decided to answer it.

**Kurt (PoV)**

I don't know what possessed me to call him, but here I was standing in my bedroom listening to the phone ring. It wasn't till after I got home that I remembered that he had even took my phone. I was surprised to see he could even program my number since my phone was locked and he didn't know the password.

"Hello?" Harry's voice answered with a hint of confusion.

"Hey Harry, its Kurt."

"Ah, Kurt." He interjected, his voice becoming a little deeper as if edged with confidence. "What's up beautiful?"

"Stop with all the compliments, I feel like you're trying to court me or something." I joked, but regretted a second later.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He apologized and I felt my heart begin to melt. Why did this British boy have such an effect on me?

"Its fine, I'm just used to the fact any compliments coming from a guy are usually meant to tease me."

"I understand. So Kurt, what are you up too?"

"Nothing really, you never gave me the chance to give you my number, although you somehow gave me yours." I explained feeling all bubbly inside like a preteen girl at a Bieber concert.

"Well that was very considerate of you. I was just about to head down to dinner though; my dads are very into the whole idea of a family meal." '_Dads_? _I must have misheard him_."

"Oh. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you! I'll see you in school tomorrow." I began to babble

"Kurt, its fine. How were you supposed to know what time we eat?"

"Still, I don't want you to be late to dinner."

"I'm really glad you called." Harry sighed contently.

"Yeah, well I'll let you go. You can call me back later if you want too."

"I might just do that." He responded and my heart jumped, "If all the make-up work doesn't kill me by then." He sighed.

"I can't believe your being forced to do all this make-up work. I mean there is only like two months left in the school year. Didn't you take these classes in your old school?"

"My old school's credits didn't exactly transfer over. It wasn't a very conventional school." He explained with an undertone of humor. "So I'm basically starting from scratch."

"Well I could help you. I mean I did everything you're doing now. If you want me to that is." There was a pause before he chuckled.

"I would love your help; maybe you could come over after school tomorrow. I need all the help I can get and the sooner the better. You guys have English I don't understand, and American History has me totally boggled." He left out an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah sure, but I have glee after school tomorrow, you could stay and then we can drive back to your house afterwards." I offered.

"Sounds awesome, I'll meet you by your locker at the end of the day."

"Okay, well good night then."

"Night." There was a click and the line went dead. I set my phone down and dramatically fell down onto my bed.

"Oh heart, be still." I gasped loudly in a cheesy southern accent.

**Harry (PoV)**

School went by incredibly slow, and by the end of it my homework had doubled. The only thing that got me through was Kurt. I was standing at Kurt's locker when a voice interrupted me.

"Harry." Sirius called from the end of the hallway, he practically bounded down the hallway. "So this is a muggle school." He mused. "What are these?" he asked pointing to the lockers.

"Where's Teddy?" I asked wondering who they got to babysit him.

"We asked Mrs. Weasley to watch him." Sirius replied.

"Sirius." Remus chided. "Don't make yourself so obvious."

"Sorry, it's just a whole new world to me!" Just then the bell rang and Sirius jumped in the air. "What was that?"

"That was the bell, dismissing all students from the building, now only kids with afterschool activities should be in the building. This." I pointed at the locker. "Is a locker, it's where you "lock up" your belongings."

"Is that your lock her?"

"No this one is Kurt's." I explained.

"Ah." He said as realization set in. "You're waiting at Kurt's lock her."

"Sirius, its pronounced locker, not lock her. Who's this Kurt? Why do I feel out of the loop?"

"Kurt is Harry's," Sirius began.

"He's my friend." I finished shooting a stern glare in Sirius' direction.

"His boyfriend." He mocked. I glanced around to see if Kurt was near enough to hear that.

"He is not my boyfriend! Now please, make yourself scarce before he shows up. I just got him on my good side and I don't need you scarring him away."

"You see that Moony, Harry's embarrassed by us!"

"Come back here Hummel!" a voice boomed from an adjacent hallway.

"Not again. I thought I told those guys to back off." I was about to rush over but Sirius caught my arm.

"What guys?"

"Kurt gets bullied a lot for being gay."

"Oh Merlin, you're dating Snivellus." I was about to comment when Kurt turned the corner and upon seeing me ran over.

"You can't run forever queer." Karofsky barked while giving chase. He too turned the corner but when he saw me he immediately slammed on the breaks.

"What's wrong Karofsky?" I sneered.

"You can't hide behind your boyfriend forever!" Karofsky spat back before motioning for his football goons to follow him to football practice.

"Told you." Sirius mumbled.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kurt yelled back, but to no result.

"I believe it is I who told you." I smirked in response. Kurt turned back to me and his jaw dropped open.

"Uhm, Harry. Who are they?" he asked motioning to Remus and Sirius.

"They are leaving." I huffed while pushing Sirius away as he tried to introduce himself,

"Come on Sirius, I can tell when I'm unwanted" Remus urged while taking the lead and heading in the opposite direction.

"Don't you guys have a meeting to get to anyway? Remember big scary Principal treating me unfairly, criticizing Hogwarts." I bargained.

"That's right!" Sirius grabbed my wrist and began dragging me down the hallway, "And since it involves you I think you should be present." I could hear Remus laughing from further down the hallway.

"Kurt, what's going on?" Rachel Berry asked as she along with Tina and Mercades approached him.

"SIRIUS BLACK-LUPIN IF YOU DO NOT UNHAND ME I SWEAR I WILL." I shouted at him, his smile transformed into a smirk and he let me go. I couldn't regain my balance in time and my face met the floor. I quickly stood up and brushed myself off. Sirius had caught up with Remus and I could still hear the two of them laughing.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked as he rushed over to make sure I wasn't bruised.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sirius just likes being an idiot in front of my friends." I explained.

"So who is Sirius exactly?" Rachel questioned, her eyes widened as if she had fallen in love.

"He's my Godfather, him and Remus are my Guardians. They think I shouldn't have to do all the extra work so their talking to Principal Figgins."

"That's not going to help any," Kurt scoffed, "Figgins is all for letting abuse fall under the radar."

"Well it was worth a shot." I sighed, "So you guys going to Glee?" They all had stood there shell shocked, until I mentioned Glee.

"Oh yes of course." Rachel practically cheered. "Come on guys lets go." Mercades rolled her eyes, but followed the enthusiastic girl towards the choir room, followed by Tina.

"So you're Godfather's name is Serious?" I found myself laughing.

"Yeah Sirius like the star. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." We kept a good distant between ourselves and the three girls.

"Those have got to be two of the coolest names I've ever heard."

"I don't know, the name Kurt Hummel has a catchy ring to it. It's a name that almost demands to be noticed." Kurt paused outside the choir room.

"Thank you. You hardly know me, yet you're exceedingly kind. Why?"

"Let's just say I know what it's like to be on the receiving end of a slushie. I mean that figuratively, though I have a feeling sooner or later I will know how that feels."

"I get it. I guess you really do have a hero complex Mr. Potter." He chuckled.

"Well if that's true, you are definitely my favorite damsel in distress." I found myself standing closer to Kurt then I remembered. My hand began rising to caress his cheek.

"Kurt." Mr. Schue called from the doorway. We both jumped away from each other in surprise.

"Sorry Mr. Schuester. Later Harry." He then ducked past the teacher and entered the classroom.

"Bye." I whispered to myself, before turning to go to the Principals office.

**Kurt (PoV)**

After Glee I found Harry waiting next to my baby. He was having a very animate discussion with Brittany. '_Oh this is going to be good.'_ I sighed inwardly.

"So you're not a wizard." Brittany repeated with a confused expression plastered to her face.

"Yes. I'm sorry I lied to you, but those tricks I showed you didn't have anything to do with magic."

"It's okay Harry. I knew it was too good to be true. I was just hoping you knew some sort of magic spell that could make me smarter." She looked sad as she headed off to Santana's car.

"I'm proud of you Harry." I stood next to him as he watched Brittany leave.

"Why are you proud of me crushing somebody's dreams?" Harry asked his voice tinged a hint of venom.

"You only did what was best. Lying to her would only be giving her false hope."

"I wasn't lying." Harry mumbled under his breath. I pretended to not hear him.

"Well what's done is done." I commented while unlocking my truck. "So am I still coming over to help with your homework?"

"No. Sirius convinced Mr. Figgins that the make-up work wasn't necessary." He basically snapped.

"Well do you want a ride home?" I offered, even though he was ticking me off.

"I prefer walking." He replied.

"Fine." I spat back, "If you want to be an asshole fine. I don't even know why I bothered with you." I started my car and raced out of the parking lot. I could see Harry in my review mirror, I blinked and he was gone.

I stood outside Harry's house. It was the only house in the entire town that had a realtor sign with a sold sticker plastered on it. I began nervously fixing my clothes as I tried to gain the courage to ring the doorbell. I lifted my hand to hit the button when the door opened. It was Sirius.

"Kurt Hummel." Sirius greeted, his eyes were filled with worry. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting. Harry never came home from school today, just thought that maybe he was out here.

"Oh, that's probably my fault. You see we sort of had a fight and I just came over to apologize to him. I said some things that I sincerely regret." I was studying the wooden porch, unable to meet Sirius' eyes. I felt the wait of a hand on my shoulder.

"That was very kind of you. Why don't you come in? I'm supposed to be preparing supper but I don't know a damn thing about cooking." He laughed while guiding me into the house. "Remus usually does the cooking, since he was raised around mu…appliances." I caught the mix up but let it slide.

"Where is Remus?" I asked politely. Sirius let out a sigh and removed his hand from my shoulder.

"He's out looking for Harry. I tried reasoning that I would be more helpful out there then in here, but Remus is rational, and would be able to talk Harry into coming home, me I would pick him up, throw him over my shoulder, and carry is ass home." This got me to laugh, the image of Harry kicking and screaming on Sirius' shoulder.

"You're welcome to stay for supper." Sirius offered and I nodded my acceptance, "But I don't know how good it will be."

"Well I know my way around a kitchen pretty well, if you want a hand."

"Yes." Sirius grabbed my wrist and dragged me through the kitchen door.

"Daddy!" a little child with dark black hair called out from his high chair.

"Didn't I tell you that Daddy was going to be right back? You worry about me more than your mommy."

"Who that?" the child pointed one of his fingers at me. I saw his eyes resembled that of Remus, except not as gold, but how was that possible.

"This is Harry's friend Kurt. Kurt this is my son Teddy."

"Hello Teddy." I greeted, the little boy held up his hand requesting a high five.

"Give five." He chanted, "Give five, give five." I gently smacked his hand with mine. Teddy giggled and then turned his attention back to his father. "Daddy I hungry!"

"I know Teddy, and this nice young man here is going to help us make dinner."

About an hour later I sat at a table next to Teddy eating salad across from Sirius.

"This is amazing!" Sirius practically moaned. Just then the front door slammed open and closed.

"Sirius, you better have some decent food on that table." Remus yelled while storming into the dining room. "Oh." He gasped, as he stood there soaking wet in the doorway.

"I had some help." He gestured towards me.

"Why this looks simply wonderful. Thank you Kurt."

"It was no problem I love cooking."

"Mommy!" Teddy called demanding to be held by Remus.

"Sirius," he growled, "What did I tell you about having him call me mommy."

"I can't help it." He shrugged. "So did you find Harry?"

"Yes. He's out there moping in a thunderstorm in the middle of a cemetery. He won't budge. I told him don't come crying to me when he wakes up sick." I could tell that Remus was worried about him.

"Maybe I should go talk to him."

"Oh no dear, I don't need two sick kids on my conscience."

"I think we should let Kurt go. He might know just the right words."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Here we go again! Another chapter! Now this is the last one I have already written. The following chapters may take a little longer then these one did. Sorry for the inconvenience. Please Review and Read, switch that, Read and Review!  
><strong>

**Chapter 5  
><strong>

**Harry (PoV)**

I was drenched, soaked down to the bone. I just didn't have any motivation to leave. I sat there staring at all the tombstones around me, practically begging to join them.

"Harry." Kurt's voice broke through my thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" I growled.

"I came to apologize, I went to your house but you weren't home." He began to explain but I cut him off.

"So you went out looking for me, well you found me and I'm fine." I barked.

"Listen Harry, I didn't come here looking for you, and you are not fine!" he snapped back.

"Then why the hell are you standing in a cemetery in the pouring rain."

"I'm here to visit my mother." He glared at me and then kept walking. I got up and followed him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Kurt plopped down on a bench across from a headstone reading HUMMEL.

"Of course you didn't. I never told you." I joined him on the bench and we sat in silence for a while.

"Both my parents are dead." I whispered hoping that he wouldn't hear me.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, they were murdered when I was one years old." I added. Kurt didn't reply, I don't think he knew how to. "I lived with my Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Cousin Dudley as their slave; cooking, cleaning, and gardening. They forced me to live in a bloody cupboard under the stairs; they would lock me in it at night." Kurt's hand covered mine and our fingers intertwined. "I know you hardly know me, but I just want you to understand something. Hope can save people, even when it's false." I heard Kurt sigh.

"I was going to apologize. I didn't mean what I said, and now I do understand. I'm sorry." I felt Kurt shiver against me.

"It's okay Kurt, I forgive you, but right now we got to warm you up."

"I'm fine, you're probably worse of then me. Although you're hands are nice and warm."

"Come on Kurt, let's get you home." We hurried back to Kurt's car and jumped in the front seats. He tried starting it several times before cursing their luck, a dead battery.

"Why tonight of all nights! Baby, why?" He cursed his car. I silently cast a warming charm on myself and pulled Kurt into my lap.

"Stay close, I need to keep you warm." Kurt nodded and pulled out his phone to call his dad.

"Hey Dad, don't freak out but, a friend and I are at the cemetery and the car battery is dead." I zoned out after that. I knew several ways by magic that I could get us out of this situation, but hardly any by muggle means. A loud creaking sound from outside brought my attention back to reality. We were parked underneath a particularly large willow tree. It happened to be dead and by the looks of it I was afraid that it soon would be uprooted in the storm.

"Kurt we got to get out of here." I nudged Kurt over and jumped out of the car.

"But I was comfy." Kurt whined in protest.

"Listen Kurt that tree's about to."

CRACK! I didn't have time to think I grabbed Kurt's arm, pulled him from the car, and gripped him as tightly as I could and apparated home.

**Kurt (PoV)**

I felt as though I was being squeezed through a tight pipe, the cemetery fading and Harry's living room appearing and then nothing.

**Harry (PoV)**

Remus gasped as Kurt fainted in my arms, while Sirius rushed over to help me support the poor boy.

"Harry?" Remus was trying to be calm, "Did you tell him that were wizards?" I was about to object before I realized how this looked; I just apparated into my living room with Kurt.

"No. We were sitting in his car and a tree fell on top of it. We would have been crushed otherwise, I really had no choice." I pleaded with him to see reason.

"I understand, but this conversation is not over." He gave me a very stern look and I found myself nodding in response, "Now, you have to apparate back to the cemetery with Kurt and make it look like a miraculous escape."

"I'll go with you two." Sirius griped my shoulder along with Kurt's and we were gone a second later. At the cemetery we slowly lowered Kurt to the ground and I knelt next to him, trying to wake him up gently. Sirius was assessing the damage when a pair of headlights came barreling down the street.

"Sirius! That's Kurt's dad! You have to get out of here." In a split second decision Sirius transformed into Padfoot and took off. I shook my head in disbelief; he was such a child sometimes.

"Harry?" Kurt mumbled while he stirred back into consciousness.

"I'm right here Kurt, and your dad just pulled in." I held him close to try and keep him warm.

"Kurt!" Burt called from his truck. He must have noticed the smashed car and feared the worst.

"He's over here Mr. Hummel." Burt's eyes locked on me and he charged over, leaving his car running. "Kurt's fine, he just fainted but he's coming around." I explained to the worried father.

"Dad, where are we?" Kurt whispered, "I remember the cemetery, and Harry's living room?" his face scrunched together in confusion, "But that can't be right."

"It's going to be fine Kurt, I'm sure everything will be better once this is all sorted out." His dad comforted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: Here is the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Sorry if this chapter is shorter. **

**Chapter 6 **

**Kurt (PoV)**

I followed Harry out into the parking lot. This is the first time I've talked to him since the accident and that was two days ago.

"Will you please explain what happened?" I begged.

"I don't know how to explain why you saw my living room before you fainted." He sounded fed up. "Do you really think I would lie to you?"

"You told us you were a wizard, what if you weren't lying?"

"Come on Kurt, we both know the truth with that one."

"I don't mean to hound you, but you saved my life Harry. I'm just trying to get the facts straight. The last thing I want to do is sound ungrateful." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you,"

"Kurt, wait. Why don't you come over to my house for dinner tonight? Maybe seeing the living room again might help?" he offered. I grinned at him before nodding, it was settled then, I would have dinner at Harry's house.

I was standing on Harry's front porch working myself up to ring the doorbell. I don't know why I was so nervous; I just felt that something big was going to happen. With a shaky hand I rang the doorbell.

"Hello Kurt!" Sirius greeted with a huge hug, "Come on in, Remus is setting the table now."

"Hello," I was unsure what to call him.

"Please call me Sirius," he placed his hand on my back and led me towards the table.

"Hey Kurt," Harry rushed over and gave me a hug, "Come over and sit by me."

Dinner went by perfectly. Harry's family was nice and polite, and seemed to really enjoy my company. I kept admiring how lovingly Sirius and Remus acted towards one another. After the meal Harry and Sirius cleaned up all the dishes and retreated into the kitchen. I stood in the dining room awkwardly before Remus called me into the living room. I carefully eyed up every inch of the room, trying to find the missing piece to the puzzle.

"Yes Remus?" I asked. I saw him sitting on the couch watching Teddy play with his toys.

"Come sit next to me." He patted the seat next to him and I suddenly got the impression of a teacher addressing a student. I stared down at the floor and I had a flash back of falling. I nodded and did as I was told. A couple of seconds passed till he spoke again. "I noticed you during supper; you kept giving Sirius and me sidelong glances. I just want to apologize if we made you uncomfortable." He explained.

"Oh no." I gasped. "You didn't make me uncomfortable. I mean to say that I couldn't help admiring the love you two share for each other." I babbled, and noticed Remus' cheeks tinted red.

"Yes. I am lucky to love and be loved by that man. And he has blessed me with such a beautiful son." He added, nodding towards Teddy. I looked at him with envy. I wanted all the things that he had. "Ah Kurt, don't worry. You will find your special man someday."

"Everyone keeps saying that but, I don't know whether to believe it." I began, "How did you meet Sirius?" he chuckled lightly before answering me.

"Well Sirius and I went to boarding school together. We were enrolled when we were eleven like everybody else. By the end of year one, there was four of us, Sirius, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and myself. James and Sirius were exceptionally close, but not as close as Sirius and I became during fifth year. Sirius did something for me that I am still grateful for today." His eyes got distant for a second as if wrapped up in a good memory.

"Remus?" I asked and he shook his head before beginning.

"Ah yes, sorry about that." He cleared his throat, "I always knew I was gay, but Sirius, he was a skirt chaser all throughout school. It wasn't till year six that he confided that he might be interested in guys. I told him I could help him with that. I must explain that I was in love with Sirius since fourth year and I told him I was gay during fifth. Anyway, without hesitation he kissed me, and we started dating." He concluded.

"But what Remus didn't tell you, was that I was in love with him since fourth year too, I just hide behind well-developed young ladies." Sirius added from the doorway making us jump in surprise.

"And you guys have been together ever since?" I questioned, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Not exactly." Sirius replied, and I could tell I landed on a touchy subject.

"I'm going to put Teddy to bed. Harry will you help me?" Harry rolled his eyes as Remus picked up his son and led Harry up the stairs.

"I'm sorry." I rushed to apologize but Sirius held up his hand in protest.

"You did nothing wrong. It's just Remus is still upset with himself." I could almost feel my eyes go comically wide. "It's not what you think, trust me." He added before joining the other's upstairs. I stood up and gathered my things together.

"Hey Kurt, I'm sorry that I haven't been able to hang out much since supper." He apologized before he noticed I was ready to leave, "You're leaving already?"

"Yeah, I think I've over stayed my welcome." I sighed while heading to the door.

"What do you mean?" he asked, following me out of the room.

"I didn't mean to upset your dads." I opened the door and stepped out into the cool spring rain. I headed out to my car without looking back.

**Harry (PoV)**

"Kurt!" I ran after him, "Wait." I caught up to him a second later, turned him around and kissed him square on the mouth. I couldn't tell whether it lasted a second or a lifetime. He pulled back and I noticed he had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Harry?" He began but his brain was still processing what happened.

"I know we've just met, and barely know each other, but if there is one thing I've learned in life it's that tomorrow is never a certainty. And I would hate myself forever if I didn't at least get to kiss you once. And don't worry, Remus and Sirius absolutely adore you, they told me themselves. I understand if you still have to leave, I just wanted you to know; even though we have just met, I really like you Kurt. I mean like really, really, like you." My face went red and I ducked my head to hide it.

"I like you too." He whispered. I leaned forward once again, pressing my lips against his. This time he was ready, and he didn't hesitate to kiss me back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Hello my loyal fans! I apologize immensely for the recent lack in update; I had a couple bad of days the past weeks. However I have made it through them and continuing on! HAZAH! So here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy! If you have any suggestions for my story I will accept them graciously and see what I can do. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to hear back from you! P.S. I want to clear up any confusion about Teddy Lupin-Black. He's the child of both Sirius and Remus. They used a pregnancy potion or something to get Remus pregnant. I thought about changing the name, but Teddy is just too cute! Also….I'm sorry I didn't update this on Saturday. My sister kidnapped me to take me Christmas shopping. I hope it was worth the wait! **

**Chapter 7**

**Kurt (PoV)**

Harry Potter is kissing me. _Harry Potter _is kissing me. Harry Potter is _kissing_ me. Harry Potter is kissing _me_! My mind was racing, my lips pressed against his. He pulled away, a goofy grin plastered to his face.

"What does this mean?" I asked, staring into his emerald eyes, pleading to be accepted.

"It means, that I want to be your boyfriend Kurt." He replied, his smile widening, if that was even possible.

"Really?" I shrieked before gaining control, I cleared my throat, "I mean, really?" I repeated in my voice's normal pitch.

"Yeah, I said it before and I'll say it again. I like you Kurt and I want to get to know you a lot better." Harry replied without missing a beat.

"And be my boyfriend?" I pressed, just to make sure I wasn't misinterpreting what he was saying.

"Yes," he giggled, his cheeks got all red when he realized how girly he sounded, "So what do you say?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Yes!" he cheered, a huge grin spreading across his face. He wrapped me into a tight hug.

"Oh Gaga," I sighed, "I have to go home and tell everyone. I have a boyfriend!"

"Of course," he leaned in close and kissed me gently, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait for me in the parking lot?" I asked while climbing into my temporary car.

"I'll be there." He responded blowing me a kiss as I shut the door. He waited on the sidewalk waving goodbye, until I turned the corner and I couldn't see him anymore. I drove home with butterflies in my stomach. The first thing I did when I got home was to text everyone from Glee Club. I walked into the house trying to act cool, but my dad knew something was up.

"So how was dinner?" he was sitting in the living room watching television, but he turned it off to talk to me.

"It was great. Harry's family is really nice." I replied, not daring to sit down. I didn't want to give him the impression that I was planning to stay and talk.

"That's good, now Harry lives with his two dad's right?" he took a sip from a bottle of soda next to him.

"Yeah, Remus and Sirius."

"That must have been a change for you." I looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm just saying, it must have been an interesting thing, to see two gay men together for so long," He sighed, "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Oh." I began to make my way out of the room.

"Yeah," he took another swig of his drink, "Do you like this boy?" I stopped in my tracks.

"What?" I stuttered, "I mean…what are you…that is to say…" he chuckled softly.

"I'll take that as a yes." I felt my cheeks get all red as he laughed, "I just want to meet him before you two start dating."

"Uhm…about that," I began, "He kinda asked me out tonight."

"What?" my dad gasped in surprise, "You two are already dating."

"Well yeah, sorta. I mean, I can bring him over tomorrow to ask your permission." I began babbling.

"Kurt, its fine, just invite me him and his parents over for the weekend. I want to meet the family of the kid that saved my son's life."

"Dad," I groaned, but smiled. He was actually cool with me dating a boy. I ran to my room as fast as I could, and replied to all my friends inquiring text messages.

**Harry (PoV)**

I waited in the school parking lot drinking some fresh brewed tea. I watched the football team circling the parking lot for weak and unsuspecting prey. So far they have left me undisturbed but that didn't mean I wanted to press my luck. I saw the familiar shape of Kurt's new car pull into the parking lot and park. I hurried over to him, making sure none of the football players beat me to him.

"Hey Kurt," I smiled and waved to him as I approached. He climbed out of his car and gave me a huge hug before grabbing his school bag.

"Hey Harry." He looked a little nervous as if he wasn't sure how to proceed. I gave him a reassuring smile before extending my hand for him to take. He slowly raised his hand to entangle it with mine. I gave his hand a comforting squeeze before leading him through the parking lot.

**Kurt (PoV)**

Holding hands with Harry felt amazing. I finally found someone who didn't care what people thought. I had always worried that if I ever got a boyfriend during high school they would be too nervous to hold my hand in public, but here was Harry, proudly proclaiming to the world that I was his. I watched him out of the corner of my eye; smiling to the people we pass by. He sort of reminded me of Blaine in some ways. He didn't expel confidence from every pore of his body, but he still had it. I thought back to my old crush Blaine, now happy that nothing ever happened between the two of us.

"Well, well, well," Karofsky chuckled from somewhere behind us, "Look's like we've got ourselves two fairies." Harry released my hand and whirled around to face them.

"Hello again David," he greeted in a flat, calm tone, "Don't tell me that your small sized brain has already forgotten our deal." He tsked disapprovingly.

"No, but I'm not about to get pushed around by a bunch of fagots!" He spat angrily, taking another step towards Harry.

"Brave words for someone who is about to be begging for mercy," Rachel Berry mocked from where she spontaneously spawned behind us. Harry shot her a glare that made her take a couple steps backwards.

"Oh is that so, you think you can take me." Karofsky laughed in Harry's face.

"Oh I know I can take you, in fact I've already proven that I could. I've dealt with people who were scarier and more threatening than you ever could be. So just back off, and I will pretend that this never happened." He explained in a scary calm voice.

"Do you think I'm afraid of you?" Karofsky asked, although it sounded more like a challenge.

"Well I don't know if you have the emotional range to be afraid, but you should be. I was practically raised to kill people." He retorted, his tone holding no signs that he was joking. Karofsky tried to hide the fear, but it shone brightly in his eyes.

"Yeah, like I would believe that," He grumbled, taking a slight step backwards, "Come on guys," he scoffed, "These two ain't worth our time." Harry turned around to face me and gave me a huge smile.

"So shall we get to class?" he asked totally unfazed by the whole ordeal. He slipped his fingers between mine and continued on towards the school as if Karofsky had never appeared.

"Harry," I spoke to catch his attention, he turned his head slightly to face mine, "Did you really mean what you said?" I asked, because I couldn't help myself. One cannot simply ignore when someone says they were trained to kill.

"Kurt, don't you worry about it." He replied as if that answered all of my questions. '_Harry is definitely hiding something from me," _I inwardly sighed. My first relationship and it was already filled with secrets. Harry walked me to my locker where he departed with a quick kiss on my cheek to his own.

**Harry (PoV)**

I didn't see Harry again until lunch. He was surrounded by his Glee friends who were all bombarding him with questions. I approached cautiously, knowing that I might get dragged into the inquiry as well.

"I still don't believe you two are dating," Britney protested from her spot next to Santana. I set my tray down next to Kurt and gave him a short peck on his lips.

"How's that for proof?" I asked while sitting down next to a very flushed Kurt.

"Facebook says you're still single, I won't believe you until Facebook tells me it's true." She insisted.

"You didn't update your Facebook profile," Mercedes gasped, "Boy what is wrong with you?"

"I didn't get around to it, besides I don't even have Harry as a friend yet." Kurt defended himself. There were murmurs of agreement as the Glee kids slowly realized that none of them were friends with him.

"Well I don't have a Facebook, so you can't exactly be friends with me." I admitted, a little scared to see their reaction.

"What?" they all seemed to shout at once.

"How do you not have a Facebook? Everybody has a Facebook! Why don't you have one?" Mercedes clamored.

"I just never had the time to make one." I shrugged it off like it was no big deal. '_I can just imagine how easy it would be to find me if I had a Facebook page.' _An image of a Death Eater Googling me popped into my mind and I almost laughed aloud.

"Well we will just have to get together and make you one." Rachel stated more than offered.

"No!" I protested a bit too loudly, "I mean to say, I don't want to bother you," I tried to recover.

"Nonsense, it's no bother. We love doing this kind of stuff." Rachel insisted.

"No," I begged, "No I don't need one, don't really want one. So please don't do it." I pleaded. They all looked surprised, and I knew a hundred questions were going to come flying my way. I could feel their eyes on me. I was once again the center of attention, and I could feel a panic coming on. I never dealt with fame properly. I hated the spotlight, still do. I was trained how to handle them, but that didn't mean that I still wasn't nervous.

"Harry?" Kurt gently squeezed my hand under the table, "Are you okay?" I shrugged him off before bolting from my seat and fleeing the cafeteria.


	8. Chapter 8

**So….I is sorry about getting behind on my deadlines, but it was finals week and I needed to study. However the semester is over so I can devote all of my time to fanfiction! YAY! P.S. I actually have singing in this chapter. I realized the other day that I needed to throw in a couple songs to make it a legit Glee fic. Have song suggestions? Feel free to review or PM with a song you would like me to work into the story!**

**Chapter 8**

**Kurt (PoV)**

I watched as Harry stormed out of the cafeteria, and forced myself not to follow him. Yet, I couldn't stay at the Glee table either; they would have too many questions, and I wasn't ready to answer them. In the end I decided to hide in the choir room. Mercedes tried to stop me, but that was just her inner gossip girl wanting to get the scoop. How could I explain what was up with Harry if I myself didn't even know? I expected the choir room to be empty, but I was mistaken as I stormed in slamming the door behind me. Harry had settled himself down behind the piano. His fingers danced across the keys, hitting a note every now and then.

"Harry," I began, but he raised a hand to cut me off.

"I'm sorry Kurt," he sighed, "I just got a little overwhelmed, that's all." His emerald eyes met mine.

"No, it's my fault. I should have warned you," I started, but was once again cut off.

"Kurt. I already met the Glee club; I know how they can be. I just over reacted." He replied, flashing me a giant smile. He scooted over on the bench and patted the vacant seat next to him.

"So do you know how to play?" I asked; glad to have a change in subject. I knew Harry was hiding something, but maybe he just didn't feel comfortable discussing it right now. I would be patient and wait for him to tell me.

"A little, the Dursley's forced me to have lessons when I was younger. They wanted me to entertain dinner guests." He explained with an edge of bitterness.

"So do you know anything modern?"

"Yeah, I may not have been all for it, and the lessons didn't last long, but I kept up with it. Kind of like a hobby." He adjusted his hands on the keys and began to play. I recognized the tune as 'Make You Feel My Love,' so I decided to sing along.

**Harry (PoV)**

Kurt sang beautifully, I felt privileged just to be a part of it. I just had to wonder why he never got any solos. Then I remembered Rachel Berry, who was currently hiding in the hallway listening in with the rest of Glee club. I prayed to Merlin that they wouldn't interrupt us, hoping instead that they would just disappear. Unfortunately they stuck around till Kurt was finished and then burst in to tell us how beautiful that was and that I should join Glee club.

"Harry, you have talent!" Rachel begged, nearly falling to the floor to convince me.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't." I snapped back. She flinched away and dove into Finn's arms.

"Well, you probably can't sing anyway," she huffed before strutting out of the room, clearly offended.

"Come on Kurt, we're going to be late to class," I grumbled, grabbing his hand and pulling him away.

"Harry," he gasped, as I drug him into the nearest boy's bathroom. Thankfully it was empty. I pushed him roughly against the wall and smashed my lips to his. He was too shocked to kiss me for a couple of seconds, but after some coaxing he started to kiss me back. He was the one to break the kiss, pulling back to gasp for air; shooting me a look that said 'What was that for?'

"You are an amazing singer," I commented as a reply. He was about to argue when the warning bell rang, I gave him a quick kiss before we parted ways and went to class.

**Kurt (PoV)**

I was blown away by the kiss we shared, but I didn't let it distract me too much. At the end of the school day Harry walked me back out to my car. I offered to give him a ride home but he politely declined. Slightly disappointed, I climbed into my car and took out my phone to text Blaine. I used to have a huge crush on Blaine, but after the Valentine's Day fiasco, I decided I would only get hurt. I did, however, keep in contact with him. He was a great listener, and that's what I needed right now.

"Hey Kurt!" he shouted into my ear.

"Hi Blaine," I replied, unable to stop the smile that was spreading across my face.

"So, I hear you've got a boyfriend," he cheered in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah, I was the one who told you." I found myself laughing.

"So, meet me at the Lima Bean?" He offered, knowing all too well that I couldn't resist.

"I'm on my way." I replied, ending the call after quick goodbyes, and driving to go meet with Blaine.

Blaine was waiting outside at a table with two coffees. He scanned the parking lot, probably looking for my baby.

"Blaine!" I called waving him over after I parked my car. He smiled as he jogged over, careful not to spill the coffee.

"Hey, what's with the new car?" he asked while passing me my coffee after I got out of my car.

"A tree fell on my baby," Blaine let out a loud gasp, we walked back over to the table Blaine had claimed.

"So," he began as we sat down, "when were you going to tell me about your boyfriend?" he questioned, jumping right into the interrogation.

"It just happened last night, I thought I texted you."

"You did, I was just wondering how you got a boyfriend when you haven't mentioned anyone you interested in." he clarified.

"Well, that's because I wasn't exactly interested in him before."

"Don't tell me it's that British prat you were complaining about last week," he said this with a knowing smile and I felt my cheeks get hot, "It is, isn't it."

"Yes," I whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear.

"I thought you couldn't stand him."

"I, I don't know. He was always nice, and stood up to the bullies. I guess during all that he kind of grew on me, and it doesn't hurt that he saved my life"

"He saved your life!" Blaine gasped, choking on his coffee.

"Yeah, he's like my own personal superhero. Always there when I need him."

"That is so adorable," Blaine squealed, "What's his name?"

"Harry, I've already told you that."

"Doesn't Harry have a last name?" he argued.

"Yeah, it's Potter. Harry Potter." Blaine was just taking a big sip when I told him. Coffee sprayed out of his mouth and he began coughing. I grabbed some napkins and began wiping off the table.

"What the hell was that for?" he put the coffee down and helped me clean up.

"Did you just say that you were dating Harry Potter?"

"Yes," I replied slowly, a little afraid of Blaine's reaction.

"Is he _the_ Harry Potter?" he demanded.

"What do you mean _the_ Harry Potter?"

"Does he have the scar?" Blaine's eyes got bright and he reminded me of a child.

"What scar? Blaine what in Gaga's name are you talking about? Harry Potter sounds like a common enough name, I'm sure you're talking about another Harry." I tried to reassure him, but he ignored me.

"_The_ Harry Potter has a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, and he wears glasses, well at least he used too, and he has black unruly hair!"

"Well you've got the hair right," I sighed, letting Blaine get this out of his system, "But Harry, my Harry, doesn't like being the center of attention. I doubt anyone famous would be like that."

"Have you met his parents? Cause Harry Potter's parents died when he was a baby. He was forced to live with his aunt and uncle." Blaine continued, talking to himself more than me. However a weird feeling crept into my gut. There were too many similarities between my Harry and _the_ Harry.

"Blaine, how do you know about this Harry you keep going on about?" this caught Blaine's attention, "I mean if he's so famous, why haven't I heard of him?"

"Well, my cousin Justin went to school with him. Justin Finn-Fletcher. He's only famous to a certain group of people." Suddenly I got the impression that Blaine was going to change the subject.

"What do you mean a certain group?" I watched as Blaine downed the rest of his coffee.

"Listen, I've already said too much. I'm going to go now. Talk to you later."

"Wait! Blaine!" I called after him, but it was no use. All I knew was that something was definitely up with Harry and I was going to find out.

**(Harry PoV)**

"Harry!" Remus called up to me. I was writing a reply to one of Hermione's many letters. She usually sent me one a day, which I felt was a bit much. I know she worries about me, but I can take care of myself.

"What?" I yelled back, while trying to figure off a nice way to tell Hermione to take a chill pill.

"Hey Harry," Kurt answered instead, "Remus told me that I should just come up. I'm sorry if I interrupted you. He must have noticed my startled expression.

"No, its fine, just," I gestured to my desk, "well it's nothing important."

"Oh, okay." He smiled, but I could tell that something was up with him. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"So, why'd you stop by?" I asked, before hurriedly adding on, "not that I don't enjoy the surprise, just wasn't expecting you."

"It's just, I was hanging out with my friend Blaine, and well, he said some pretty strange things." He timidly took a step closer to me.

"Well, what did he say?" I reached out my hand for him to take.

"Nothing important, mostly mad rambles," he gave a vague explanation. He reached forward, intertwining our fingers together, a real smile gracing his lips.

"It must have been, if it's got you this shaken." He stood in front of me now.

"I already feel better, just being here." He leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on my forehead, my hair blocking any skin contact.

"Tickled," Kurt giggled, before casually pushing my bangs away. Too late I remembered my scar. Kurt let out a loud gasp.

"Kurt," he backed away from me. Shock and disbelief present in his eyes.

"Harry, is that a scar?" I gave him credit; he was trying to stay calm. Not many muggles can see a perfect lightning bolt shaped scar and think it was an accident. They usually jump to the conclusion that it was self-inflicted.

"Yeah, but it's not what you think," He shook his head a couple times backing out of the room, "Kurt," I pleaded for him to stay and listen.

"Blaine was right," he mumbled, so low it took me a couple seconds to figure out what he said.

"What?" I asked, but Kurt was already gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note: Here you go guys! So Kurt's going to sing some more. **"~LALALALA~"** equals singing in my world!**

**So since you guys have been so patient with me and my late updates, I've decided to give you a present! MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song Love Don't Run by Steve Holy**

**Chapter 9**

**Kurt (PoV) **

I was feeling guilty about running away from him, but I didn't know what else to do. Something was up with Harry and the fact Blaine knew wasn't helping. I just had to get out of there to regain some control of my emotions. I would figure everything out tomorrow.

I ignored Harry the next day. I know it wasn't fair to him, but keeping secrets wasn't fair to me. My friends could tell that something had happened between us. I was hiding in the choir room, waiting for Glee to start.

"Yo Kurt," Mercedes greeted from the doorway of the choir room.

"Hey Mercedes," I sighed.

"Something is definitely wrong with you?" she stated, "What happened between you and lover boy, you guys have only been datin' two days?"

"Nothing happened," I replied, but Mercedes could tell I was lying.

"Bullshit," she spat, "Now what is goin' on?"

"Blaine," I began, but she cut me off.

"Not that boy again," she shook her head in disgust.

"What?"

"Harry was ranting all of lunch about how this dude named Blaine said something to upset you. He asked us if we knew who you were talking about." She explained, "That white boy is nothing but trouble."

"What did you guys say?" I demanded.

"Well I wasn't gonna get involved, but Rachel told Harry it was Blaine Anderson, from Dalton. He's on his way there now trying to figure out what he said to you."

"What! And you just let him go!"

"Well yeah, it's not my job to stop him, it's yours. Besides, he doesn't even have a car. I'm sure you can catch up to him."

"I got to go." I grabbed my things as the rest of Glee entered the room.

"I've gotta give him props though, not many guys would care this much." She called after me, but I was too upset to answer her.

**Harry (PoV)**

After finding out where Dalton Academy was I borrowed the family car and headed over. The first thing I noticed about Dalton was the sense of magic I got from it. '_Well I definitely wasn't expecting Dalton to be a magic school,'_ I thought to myself. ´_Well this gives me an idea of what Blaine told him.'_ I made sure my scar was covered before entering the main building.

The school was surrounded by wards, a muggle detection charm around the perimeter, and an anti magic charm surrounding the main building. I was surprised to find out that this school taught regular subjects as well as magical. Since I wasn't in uniform, the other students could tell I didn't exactly belong. A lean black student approached me.

"Hello," he greeted, "is there, by chance, anyway I can be of services?" he offered graciously.

"Yes, I'm looking for Blaine Anderson." I replied.

"Blaine? I believe he's in the library, studying for finals. I don't think it would be wise to disturb at this present time."

"Please,"

"David," he supplied.

"Please David, I'm a friend of Kurt's." I began.

"Kurt, as in Kurt Hummel, well why didn't you say so. Follow me." I thought his change in attitude was off not to mention the way he talked, but I followed him anyway. We reached the library, and found it to be packed with students, all of them crowding the main tables, except for one student who was alone in an alcove.

"Is that him?" I asked, and David nodded, "Well thank you."

"Your welcome." He replied before excusing himself. I approached Blaine with less hostility than before.

"Blaine Anderson?" I asked, he nodded yes without looking up. I sat down at the table with him.

"Listen, finals are coming up and I need to study," he began to complain till he looked up, "Who are you?"

"I'm Kurt's boyfriend," I replied and his eyes got wide.

"Harry Potter?" he choked out, and I loudly shushed him. This caught a couple people's attention.

"Yes that is my name," I tried to continue.

"_The_ Harry Potter?" he demanded, "Are you _the _Harry Potter?"

"Listen Blaine, I need to know exactly what you told Kurt yesterday." I pushed on, ignoring his remarks. Suddenly he jumped across the table and pushed my bangs away.

"It is you," he gasped, almost everyone in the library was looking at us now.

"Quiet down," I snapped, while pushing my bangs flat.

"I'm sitting next to Harry Potter," he nearly shouted. Murmurs of my name ricochet throughout the library, as everyone slowly realized that a famous wizard was sitting in their library. Almost all at once they got up and stampeded over. I grabbed Blaine's arm and dragged him into the maze of isles.

"Look what you did now genius." I spat, while trying to find an exit out of here.

**Kurt (PoV)**

When I approached the school, it was utter chaos, the name Harry Potter leaving everybody's lips, and the topic of everybody's conversation. All the girls were gushing about how hot he looked without his glasses and the guys debating if they would be able to duel with him. I made my way through the crowd until I found someone familiar.

"David!" I called out, trying to catch his attention.

"Kurt!" he greeted in return, "What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for Blaine," I replied.

"Ah, your friend showed up about a half-hour ago asking the same thing. However, I don't think now is a good time. The school is going insane."

"I can see that, but please, I need to talk to them." I begged.

"Alright, last I heard from Blaine they were hiding out in the basement of the library. I think you're small enough that I can sneak you in through the window." I followed him out onto the main grounds and to the small window, which Blaine was trying to squeeze out of. Harry was holding onto his arms, trying to pull him out.

"Come on! Soon people are going to remember this window, and then where will we be." Blaine finally got leverage and pushed himself through.

"You two have some explaining to do." I snapped, scarring both of them.

"Kurt!" they gasped in unison.

"We're leaving this mad house." They both nodded, afraid to question me.

"Uhm, Harry," David spoke up from behind me, "Is there any chance," he cleared his throat, "couldIgetanautograph?" he rushed the words together it took me awhile to understand. Harry was about to disagree, when he nodded.

"Yeah, why not, I won't be staying here much longer." David pulled out a pen and paper, which Harry quickly wrote his name on.

"Thank you." He nearly squealed before, stopping himself.

"We're leaving now!" I ordered, and stormed off to my car.

Since we all had our own cars we decided we would meet up again at my house. Harry and Blaine sat on my bed as I paced the floor beside them.

"Listen Kurt, I don't think Blaine has to be here. He didn't do anything wrong." Harry started to explain but I stopped him.

"But he knew. He knew more about you than me, your boyfriend!" I shouted back, "Why?" I tried not to show him how hurt I really was.

"How did you know? I mean besides the obvious answer of school." Harry questioned Blaine, who for once in his life was quiet.

"My cousin went to school with you. Justin Finch-Fletchy. He told me there was a rumor that you were in America. So when Kurt said Harry Potter, well I had to know if it was you."

"You're cousin is Justin. Then you heard all the stories, good and bad."

"Are you referring to the incident in your second year?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Will you two shut up!" I yelled in disbelief, "The only thing I want to hear out of either of you is an explanation."

"Blaine," Harry sighed in defeat, "leave, now."

"What? Why?" Blaine argued.

"He is not leaving." I stated, stomping my foot like a child throwing a tantrum.

"He is leaving," Harry replied, you are leaving Blaine, because I need to tell Kurt the truth. He deserves that."

"Harry you can't! It's illegal! You could get sent to Azkaban!"

"I don't care, and if Kingsley wants to send me to Azkaban, well I don't think that will be a problem." Harry tried to reassure Blaine.

"Then why can't I stay?" Blaine asked, although he was already standing, ready to go.

"Because, I don't want you to get involved, like you said, it's illegal." I started to feel bad. Maybe I had been selfish. Blaine waved goodbye, and then left without another word.

"Harry." I began but was at a loss for words.

**Harry (Pov)**

"Kurt," I could see regret in Kurt's eyes, I stood next to him, placing my hand on the side of his face. Caressing his cheek I kissed him gently.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I just. I thought." His eyes began watering.

"Kurt, I understand. I know what it's like when people keep secrets from you. I'm not normal Kurt. I have a whole other life in Britain. That's exactly why I left. To get away, start new, try to live a normal life."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for things to get this bad. I just wanted to know everything about you. Cause I care about you." I wrapped him into a tight hug.

"I know," I kissed him again; "I just don't want to lose you."

"You don't have to tell me, I'll give you your privacy." Kurt explained.

"You could live with just the knowledge that I'm not normal." I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"You won't lose me if you don't tell me." he replied.

"That's not what I'm afraid of. I'm afraid I'll lose you if I do tell you." He gasped in shock but to his credit didn't push away.

"~This is gonna hurt, this is gonna hurt like hell. This is gonna damn near kill me, sometimes the truth ain't easy. I know that you're scared of telling me something. I don't wanna hear, but baby believe that. I'm not leaving, you couldn't give me one good reason.~"

"Kurt," I sighed, but he stopped me.

"~Love don't run, love don't hide. It won't turn away or back down from a fight. Baby I'm right here and I ain't going anywhere. Love's too tough it won't give up no not on us. Baby Love don't run.~"

"Kurt," I tried to reason.

"~Let's lay it on the line, I don't care if it takes all night. This is gonna make us stronger, it's gonna make forever longer. I know it'd be easier walking away but what we got is real. And I wanna save us, baby we can do it, Baby we'll get through it 'cause.~"

"But," I argued, or at least attempted too.

"~Love don't run, love don't hide. It won't turn away or back down from a fight. Baby I'm right here and I ain't going anywhere. Love's too tough it won't give up no not on us. Baby Love don't run. So come over here and lay down in my arms. Baby tell me everything that's on your heart, 'cause.~"

"Love?" I gasped, finally listening.

"~I won't run, and I won't hide. I won't turn away, I just wanna make things right. Baby I'm right here and I ain't going anywhere. Love's too tough it won't give up no not on us. Baby Love don't run. Baby Love don't run.~"

"You love me?"

"Out of the whole song, that is the only thing you hear?" he teased.

"No, but." He shushed me this time.

"I'm not saying I love you, but I think that there is a high possibility of me falling in love with you. And whether you tell me or not, that's not going to change how I feel."

"Did anyone ever tell you, that you look beautiful when you sing?" I kissed him before he could answer.

"That's changing the subject, but I'll allow it for now." This time he kissed me.

"I promise you that one day, you will know everything." I assured him.

"I trust you." He replied, and suddenly everything was alright.

**R&R**


End file.
